the smell
by Mischiefssin
Summary: [omegaverse,incesto] ;;


**the smell.**

"Lo hiciste bien",dijo suavemente su cara opuesta,sus ojos cálidos y comprensivos instantaneamente rompieron toda la tensión de su cuerpo como magia.

"No es lo que Pa piensa",respondió con amargura.

A su lado,Ford se mordió el labio inferior y antes de que la acción pudiera generar una reacción en Stan esté dijo tentativamente : "A la mierda lo que Pa piense."

Stanley estalló en carcajadas acompañadas por el eco de las risitas de su gemelo. Cuando estás fueron desapareciendo entre el silencio de la noche,Stan rodeo los hombros de su hermano con un brazo sin darse cuenta del intenso rubor que cubrió las mejillas de esté. Con aparente calma y negándose a si mismo el insistente choque de su corazón contra su pecho Ford volvió a hablar : "Fue un buen golpe."

"¿Bromeas?",exclamó Stan,"¡Fue mi mejor gancho izquierdo! ¡Estoy seguro que le rompí la mandibula al tipo!"

Stanford asintió,con una brillante sonrisa en su cara y un extraño calor en el pecho.

"Estoy seguro que sí."

Como era de esperarse,al llegar a casa su padre no registró en absoluto a su hijo menor,todavía enojado por su derrota en el ring y la aparente decepción que resultó ser en general.

Gruñendo Stanley se dirigió a su habitación siendo seguido por su nervioso hermano gemelo.

"¿Lee..?",preguntó con un extraño sonido quejumbroso rompiendo su voz al final.

Y como era costumbre Stan dejó toda su ira de lado para aplacar el miedo que practicámente podía sentir irradeando de su hermano en oleadas. Stanley nunca quería ser la causa del miedo de su gemelo.

"Estoy bien,Ford...es sólo...",gruñó sin poder contenerse,la ira burbujeando en la superficie a punto de estallar,"¡Nada de lo que hago parece estar bien para él!,soy un Alfa,¿Correcto?,¿Eso no debería ser suficiente?,¡Pues no!,porque resulta soy un Alfa sin olor,¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa mierda existía...?"

"Técnicamente,eres parte del 1% de la población Alfa sin olor-"

Stanley volvió a gruñir ignorando por completo las palabras de su hermano quién visiblemente se encogió,al ver esto,Stan suspiró y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de su pequeña habitación compartida,sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado.

Ford jugó con la parte inferior de su camisa la cual se humedeció ante el toque de sus manos sudorosas,por primera vez en mucho tiempo,se sintió inútil al intentar consolar a su hermano,no contento con eso,soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente lo cuál debió de generar algún tipo de alarma en su mente pero se encontraba completamente sumido a la necesidad de cuidar a su Lee.

"Para mí hueles bien."

Stan miró a Ford con los ojos como platos ,completamente quieto y sin habla por unos segundos pero rápidamente se recompuso,sonriendo y riendose cualquier pensamiento fue reemplazado con la precencia de Stanford en la habitación,quién se sintió completamente satisfecho con el resultado.

"¿Y cómo ",dijo juguetón," huelo exactamente para su Alteza?"

Ford rió al ver la exagerada reverencia que su hermano realizó,balanceandose sobre sus pies respondió con el mismo tono: "Oh,bueno,para empezar no hueles a flores,exactamente",caminando hacía el otro e inclinadose sobre él continuó: "Yo diría que hueles a grasa,deberías dejar de comer esas frituras que tanto te gustan",ante esto ambos volvieron a estallar en sonoras carcajadas,esta vez,tuvieron que ocultar sus bocas tras sus manos,para evitar que alguno de sus padres pudiera oírlos y resongarlos,"Y también...",la proximidad entre sus caras fue acortandose Stanley soltó una risita nerviosa pero Ford parecía sumido en otro mundo,sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus largas pestañas acariciaron sus pomulos,"hueles picante."

El denso ambiente fue interrumpido por la voz de su madre gritandoles para que bajaran a comer,sostuvieron sus miradas un tiempo más antes de reirse y alejarse,bajando las escaleras con empujones juguetones.

A pesar de saber que su gemelo era un Beta y que por consecuencia su olfato no estaba tan desarrollado como las otras dos dinamicas,Stanley supo que si era así como su hermano lo percibía,entonces sería así como olería.


End file.
